


Cineplex Syndrome

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut, pietro is sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You vacation with Pietro and he has issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sexcapade

It was your fault.

 

You made the comment—the noise, rather.

 

A small noise. Under your breathe. How he even noticed is beyond you.

 

But you did it.

 

But that was the thing with Pietro—sometimes he was a volcano waiting to erupt and you never knew what little thing it was going to take.

 

You had been in Hawaii—Maui to be exact—for almost a week. It was supposed to be for tension relief; the vacation SHIELD sent all agents on a few times a year. When you spend so many hours defending the world from aliens, terrorists, and crazy dictators it starts to take its toll. So they back you up with your wife, girl-friend, or groupie and send you for a getaway to recharge.

 

Pietro got plenty of recharging. You made sure of that. It was Maui—that’s sort of what you did. Nobody went to Maui to whale watch and play pinnacle.

 

Pietro got six rechargings a day…at least. Almost everyday, at least…

 

The first day—the day we arrived—Pietro was too tired. Not exactly the romantic getaway you dreamed of. You gave him a hand job on the airplane, and you had been horny the rest of the flight. You couldn’t wait to get to the hotel and let him pound your tight little pussy. Instead you got, “I have a headache.”

 

While he slept, you stayed up nearly the entire night restless and wanting to be fucked. It didn’t help that Pietro slept naked, and he said it was too hot for the sheets—so when the moon hit the room just right, you were left wet and with the silhouette of a beautiful naked man and his giant cock. You touched yourself—got wetter—but it just wasn’t the same, and you couldn't cum on your own.

 

At 5:45am—just as the sun began to peak through the windows and you couldn’t take it any longer—you climbed on top for his naked body, and put your plump, wet lips on his manhood.

 

It didn’t take long to get the response that you wanted. Still tired, he muttered something pleasant in his native language, and you felt his stiffening parts around your mouth.

 

Pietro’s hands moved behind your neck, and pushed you down deeper over his cock. You obeyed, and first, but then pulled away.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

You removed your lingerie, and tossed it at him, “You already had fun on the plane—it’s my turn now.” You tossed yourself on the bed next to him and commanded, “Fuck me. Now."

 

In an instant, Pietro was on top of you, his manhood towering and making you even more wet as you imagined it inside of you. He admired you, but didn’t touch you.

 

“I’ve waited all night, Pietro—no games. Just fuck me already.”

 

Pietro got off me, and then swung me around so I lay on my stomach. He grabbed your hips and pulled you up, so your ass was in the air, and then he positioned his cock over your pussy and he pushed it in quick and deep with fierce urgency. While it was still deep inside of you, he said with his sexy accent, “Is that what you like? Is that what you want?”

 

“Faster,” You moan.

 

He teased—slowly pulling out and slowly pushing in. His left hand reached around and massaged your clit as he did so.

 

Your juices dripped as you begged for more—ached for more.

 

“So hot and wet.” He said as he gave two hard and deep thrust inside of you that send quivers down your spine and make you yelp in delight. He slows down—taking slower, more shallow thrust as he no doubt tries to keep himself from cumming. You thrust your ass up as he does so. Finally, without warning, he grabs your hips and pounds into you extra deep. You yell in delight this time. You can’t help yourself.

 

You know you are going to cum soon—but then he stops—pulls out. You start to turn, but before you can say anything, he swings you back on your back. He stares down, admiring you—his cock is so erect. Finally you says, “Why’d you stop.”

 

“You had your fun—it’s my turn now.”

 

And before you could say anything, he grabbed your ass while he was on his knees, lifted it off the bed so it was elevated and your head was still on the bed, then stuck his cock back into you with striking force. You screamed again—he didn’t just give you pleasure—he hit your g-spot just right and you began to cum. He slowed down his thrust and enjoyed your pussy pulsating over his cock.

 

When your orgasm slowed, he began to go in and out of you at a quicker pace, and you felt him cumming inside of you.

 

Moments later you both laid out of breath, side by side. Pietro started to speak but you ssh’d him, “Let me sleep.” You were no longer restless. You fell right to sleep in Pietro’s arms.

 

That was the first day, and while it was fun, something about it was off with Pietro. 

 

Today had been an off day sex-wise as well.

 

Pietro woke you up early for a sunrise hike through the Bamboo Forest; living up to it's name, it's a majestic trail you don't see in the travel videos—it's dense, full of bamboo, of course--but it's made all the more magical in the morning—the sun just barely peaking through the density giving you light.

 

Maui is known for it's secluded waterfalls—the kind you see people making love under in the movies. But that's just in the movies. What the movies don't show is the signs saying not to swim under the waterfall because—you know—you could die. Several people had in fact died over the years from rocks knocking them in the head as the frolic under the falls.

 

Pietro interpreted the signs as suggestions. “Come.” He said taking your hand and leading you off the trail.

 

I hesitated. You looked at one of the signs, then back at Pietro. He smirked, “Falling rocks? I will protect you.” He tugged harder and you reluctantly followed.

 

Pietro had been wanting to have sex in the open since landing in Maui; for a secluded island, Maui wasn’t very secluded. Everywhere was a tourist trap. A sunrise hike may have been pretty, but it also was before most people had woke up. The trail had been empty. The last person they saw was miles ago—a local who past them by in a Jeep.

 

Near the falls, Pietro attacked you like a wild beast, frantically pulling your flower printed dress over your head. You followed suit, tugging and pulling at his pants and then shirt, until both of you stood completely naked under the rising sun. The mist of the waterfall splashed on your body. It was warmer then you expected.

 

Pietro said something, but you couldn’t hear over the loud sound of the two hundred plus foot waterfall crashing against the rocks several feet away.

 

“What?” You called.

 

“You're beautiful.” He laughed. And in one quick motion, he swept you under your feet and carried you under the falls.

 

And then he nearly dropped you.

 

Suddenly the thrill of being naked in public—the intensity of water hitting you—the rising sun—suddenly all of that romance was gone.

 

It was gone because making love under a waterfall in Maui doesn't happen in real life. What they don’t tell you in any movie is the water hurts. It feels more like a harsh pounding on your back—it’s force was too strong for even Pietro.

 

Not wanting to admit defeat, Pietro yelled, “Maybe we make love in front of the falls.”

 

I pretended I didn’t hear him and began putting my clothes back on.

 

Walking back, we stumbled into the Seven Sacred Pools of Oheo Gulch; the area was much more suitable for sex—there were no falling rocks or large waterfalls. A flash flood could carry you into the sea, but the weather was good and that was not likely.

 

Pietro saw it as another opportunity to get naked and get dirty. Your back still hurt from the waterfall, but you did your best to get into it. Until you heard a giggle. You both turned in unison and saw a small girl laughing. Her parents joined her moments later. You suck down in the water so your breast weren’t exposed. They didn’t join her in giggles. Her dad pushed her away while her mom gave us the evil eye.

 

When they left, Pietro grabbed your ass and you looked at him annoyed, “Really, Pietro?”

 

“What? They’re gone.”

 

You roll your eyes. “It’s not happening.”


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (no smut in this)

The morning had made things a little tense. But that’s not when your trouble in paradise began.

 

Trouble began after breakfast when Pietro suggested a movie. Captain America: Civil War to be more precise.

 

You had planned the vacation in part because of that movie. You knew he’d get worked up. He was still mad about his character being killed off. “Joss Whedon is a dick.” He had said anytime Ultron came up.

 

It took him several weeks, but he, for the most part, had settled down over being killed off. He had given Whedon a piece of his mind and that had calmed him down.

 

You knew Civil War would only get him worked up again. He spend the next month talking about it not being an accurate portrayal of the real story—all the real events stripped away for Hollywood.

 

But the real reason he wanted to see it was because he hoped his character might come back. He had become a little obsessed reading fan forums about the movie. Many speculated that he had not really died—they didn’t show a funeral, after all, and Avengers had a reputation for not staying dead.

 

“You sure you don’t want to see a comedy, P?" You suggest, “There’s the new Disney cartoon—the animated retelling of Pretty Woman with bears. Anne Hathaway does the voice—you like her.”

 

“I hate cartoons.” Pietro said, “I want to see if my character comes back to life—I emailed Aaron about it and he didn’t reply. Why wouldn’t he reply?”

 

You shrugged, “Because he’s an actor? And he’s busy.” You decided not to tell him that he probably didn’t respond to crazy emails sent to his generic email address that was on his website. You imagined his webmaster probably got the email and got a few laughs, and shared it with his mates.

 

“I want to see it,” Pietro pouted, “I took you to see the romance about the old lady movie director who falls in love with her young male lead and marry—it’s my turn to pick.”

 

You role your eyes, “Fine.”

 

And that’s where you made the noise. At the movie. It was thirty minutes. Captain America had just got shirtless. And you muttered it—softly—“Mmm.”

 

That was what it took for Pietro to exploded. “You would like that.” He said raging. Every head in the theater turned as Pietro stormed out—knocking over a little kids popcorn as he pushed through the aisles.

 

“It was a joke.” You said in the lobby. “I’m sorry.”

 

“If it’s a joke then how come nobody is laughing?”

 

You laughed. You couldn’t help it. The sight of a grown man having a tantrum in the lobby of a movie theater—you couldn’t help yourself.

 

“You’re a comedian now?”

 

“Come on, Pietro. Just calm down.” You say taking his hand.

 

He pushed it away and then he pushes past you.

 

You don’t follow. He would calm down a lot quicker if you gave him space. You knew why he was mad. It wasn’t you. He spent the past thirty minutes watching someone portray his sister doing things that didn’t happen in the real Civil War. You didn’t know the full story—it was largely classified. But you knew what was on the screen was nothing close to the real thing.

 

You saw how real the Avengers were in the aftermath. They told you stories. A movie couldn’t accurately show what they had been through.


	3. Chicken McNuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You vacation with Pietro and he's sensitive

Pietro normally took thirty minutes to calm down. He had been gone five hours. You weren’t worried. You had kept tabs on him with your phone. He had spent most the afternoon at the beach. He had lunch at McDonalds, which meant he was really depressed—he ate chicken nuggets like broken hearted people ate ice cream during a breakup. After the last Avengers movie he was on his third box of 40 piece chicken nuggets when you caught him—he was in a dimly lit room reading about his death on a fan blog.

 

You couldn’t take it anymore. As the sun went down, you tracked down his location. The map showed he was near “Little Beach”—a small beach next to the appropriately titled “Big Beach” at Makena State Park.

 

The hotel concierge had told them that Sundays the beach had a fire dance, but also warned that it was one of Maui’s clothing optional beaches.

 

You expected it to be full of topless women, but it was actually pretty empty. There was a couple—probably newlyweds—packing up to leave, and a handful of others doing the same. You saw Pietro sitting against a rock.

 

“How did you find me?”

 

You hold up your phone.

 

“Spying?”

 

You shrugged and sat next to him. You put your hand on his knee, “It’s just a movie.”

 

He rolled his eyes and stood, “I’m sure you feel the same way about the real Captain America.”

 

“Is that really what this is about? Your jealous?” I looked around at the emptying beach, “Is that why you picked a nude beach to pout at?”

 

Pietro seemed surprised, “It’s not a nude beach.”

 

You gave Pietro a look.

 

“I didn’t know!” He says defenselessly and you believe him. “And I’m not jealous.”

 

You pull at his arm, “Come on, let’s go back to the hotel—let me make it up to you.”

 

He pushes your hand away, “I just want to be left alone.”

 

You move your hand down his abs to his groin, “But I miss you.”

 

Again he pushed your hand away, “Then go back to the hotel and think about Captain America.”

 

You laughed. “Really, P. That’s really what this is about—you know I don’t like him. It was a joke.”

 

“Not funny.”

 

You nodded. “But I don’t think this is about that. I think you’re mad about the movie and taking it out on me.”

 

He rolled his eyes. You knew he hated talking about feelings.

 

“This is a silly fight, P—stop being stubborn.”

 

Pietro sat back against the rock. “Just go back to the hotel and leave me alone. I’ll come back soon.”

 

You walk several steps back. The sun was now over the ocean getting ready to set, and the beach was empty. You pulled the dress over your head and tossed it at Pietro.

 

“Not in the mood.”

 

You laugh. “What guy says that?”

 

Pietro doesn’t answer. He looks down and tries to ignore you. You toss your bra at him, then your panties. He doesn’t ignore that. He looks up. Your breast and pussy are exposed to him as the setting sun beats against your back. He’s full of emotions—just the way you want him.

 

“Someone’s going to see you.”

 

“No one is here.” You said looking around.

 

“Put your clothes on.”

 

“Is that really what you want,” You seductively say, licking your fingers and then rubbing them over your clit.

 

Pietro doesn’t answer. You have his attention now. You lick two of your fingers and stick them into your vagina, “What if I did like Captain America?” You ask slowly massaging yourself with your eyes closed. You let out a soft moan. “Oh, Captain.”

 

You resist the urge to look at Pietro to see how mad he is, and instead turn and walk towards the ocean. You know his eyes are staring down your backside—imagining putting his cock between your large ass and taking you from behind.

 

You’re almost to the water when you feel Pietro’s hand grab you at the waist and spin you around. You know immediately that he’s mad, “Don’t say that!”

 

“What?” You playfully asked.

 

“You know what!”

 

“That’s what you think isn’t it? That I have a thing for the Cap?”

 

“Do you?”

 

I ignored him and turned back around, continuing to walk in the water.

 

“I don’t want you to say that.” Pietro called.

 

I ignored him.

 

The water wasn’t warm, but it felt good. The sun beating on me and the water—it was just right. Pleasure went up my body as you walked waist deep into the ocean.

 

You heard Pietro splashing loudly in behind me, but you didn’t turn.

 

“Don’t say these things.” He said, standing in front of me. He was still dressed, and his face was red with anger. You had him were you wanted him.

 

You rubbed your hands softly up his arms, teasing his biceps. “Don’t make me say these things.” You ran your hand under the water and down Pietro’s shorts, “Calm on, Pietro—you're tense—let make take some of that away.”

 

He pushed your hand away, and you moved it right back. “Stop.” He yelled. And then you jumped on him and wrapped your legs around his waist in the water. You attacked him with your lips and then your tongue.

 

“I want you, Pietro—I’ve been thinking about you fucking me all day—don’t fight it.” You pause and look at him, “Let me distract you from that dumb movie.”

 

Pietro started to kiss back, and you break away, then swim further out in the ocean. You hear Pietro swimming to catch up. By the time he does, you are far enough out that you can no longer touch the ocean floor. Pietro jumps on top of you and pulls you under the water.

 

The weightlessness of Pietro being on top of you under the water is intense. You wrap your legs around him again, and you realize for the first time that he’s naked. You can feel his massive cock against your body. You squeeze his tight ass and hold him tight.

 

Coming up for air, Pietro greets you with several passionate kisses as you move your legs to stay afloat. He leans backwards, floating on his back and he pulls you on top of him.

 

He reaches behind you and teases your pussy from behind, then pulls you on top of his cock. “I thought water was supposed to make you guys smaller,” You joke.

 

“Super heroes are resistant to shrinkage.”

 

As Pietro move around threading water to stay a float, you kept your legs wrapped around him, and floated backwards—letting him trust in and out of you as you floated weightless. You massaged my breast as I looked up at the moon. “Fuck me harder, Pietro,” You scream, “Deeper.”

 

Pietro pulled you in by the hips and the sudden movement made you start to orgasm. Your pulsating pussy squeezed tightly against Pietro’s cock and you knew he was enjoying it.

 

You were still orgasming when he leaned in and pulled you under again, while still inside you. Floating weightless under water, he began to cum with you. You were underwater nearly half a minute before you finally came up again.

 

It was dusk now and you can barely make out the beach. Pietro held you as you floated in the water.

 

“Feel better?”

 

Pietro smiled.

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s really on your mind?”

 

“You.” He said sweetly ignoring the question.

 

“You know I saw you ate at McDonalds.” You waited a second as you floated in the water, “How many nuggets did you have.”

 

Pietro was quiet for a second before replying. “Four.”

 

“Four?” You quizzed doubtfully.

 

Pietro smiled, “Boxes.”

 

“Four boxes? That’s 160 nuggets!”

 

Pietro shrugged.

 

“Come on, P—what’s this really about?”

 

“It just brought back—memories. About the war.” He paused, “I saw stuff—I can’t tell you what. It was war—you don’t have to think very hard. It was bad.”

 

You pulled him close to you and held him as you floated in the water, “You don’t have to keep that stuff from me—you should keep that stuff from me. I’m your wife. How can I help you if you don’t open yourself up?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand.”

 

“Do the Chicken Nuggets understand?” You paused and held him tighter as you asked, “Did you loss people in the Civil War?”

 

He didn’t answer at first, but then answered quietly—tearfully, “Too many.”

 

“It’s okay,” You tenderly say, “You can talk to me. Talking helps.”

 

Pietro continued to cry and you continue to hold him. It was getting cold and the drift was pulling you out more. Before you swim back, you look at Pietro sincerely and say, “I’m sorry I joked about Captain America.” He nodded and you added quickly before swimming back, “If I was going to drool over anyone, it’s the Hulk—I wonder what else looks oversized and furry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless self promotion- I'm author Natasha Pepper on Amazon, if anyone would like to support my writing beyond a kudo and comment (each one is loved and so so appreciated!) They're Pietro stories, of course, but for legal reasons, I couldn't use Marvel associations. Thank you!!


End file.
